bopitfandomcom-20200214-history
Bop It Maker
The Bop It Maker is the latest electronic toy made by Hasbro in the Bop It Line of toys. The Bop It Maker toy has 4 main actions which include: Squeeze It, Roll It, Bop It and Shout it. It includes 3 game modes: Solo, Party and Classic. It is the first Bop It that allows you to record up to 10 custom moves, hence the name 'Maker'. Game Modes Solo In the Solo mode, the game challenges you a regular game of Bop It with the 10 custom moves that you recorded yourself. The game finishes at 100 points with the usual "Wow! 100! You Beat Bop It!" and gives a victory celebration based on the pattern from the other Bop It games from 2008 onward. Classic In the Classic mode, the game uses the four moves without the custom movies and ends at 100 points. Party The Party mode is the Pass It mode in the Maker. Phrases (Non-Fail) * Bop It! (Command) * Roll It! (Command) * Shout It! (Command) * Squeeze It! (Command) * Party (Party) * Solo (Solo) * Volume (Volume) * Empty. (Empty Custom) * Bop It To Try (Full Custom) * Roll It to erase! (Full Custom) * Squeeze it and name your move (Empty Custom; Custom Move Step 1) * Now Squeeze It and do your move (Custom Move Step 2) * Squeeze it and make the sound effect (Custom Move Step 3) * I'm Sorry. Try Again! (Custom Move Fail) * Nope. Try Again! (Custom Move Fail) * Roll It to adjust (Volume) * I'm going to sleep (After 30 seconds of inactivity) * Quiet (Volume) * Loud! (Volume) * BLASTING!!! (Volume) * Roll It to erase all moves! (Classic) * Oh-ho-ho-ho! (Fail) Phrases (Fail) * Wha-ha-hy? * Maybe you should erase that one. (Custom) * Oh boy. * I'm so sorry. * #BopItFail. * High Score! Is not what just happened. * Nope. * Just SHOUT into the micrphone (Shout It) * You're embarrassing me! * I know. It ain't easy. * Have a little meeting with yourself, and let's try again. * Uh, what was that? * Way to go!!! * Maybe this just isn't your thing * Don't blame me. I didn't make that one. (Custom) * That was Bop-Tastic! * You are playing this alone, right? Good! * Bop! The thing that says "Bop It"!?!? (Bop It) *Okay! You're right between BAD and NOT GOOD *C'mon, People! *And drop the mic. *That's not how I roll (Roll It) *You are seriously good at this! *C'mon! You made this move! Not me! (Custom) *You... giving me the silent treatment? (Shout It) *Who made this move, anyway? (Custom) *What. Are. We. Doing?!?! *Ohk... Okay, NO! *I said RROOLLLL IITT, not whatever you did. (Roll It) *Make it, Practice it, Do it! (Custom) *Wa-how! Even I'm Impressed! *I like what you did there! *The game is litteraly called Bop It!! (Bop It) *Y'know, I'm really proud of you. *Pretty sure I Said "Squeeze It". (Squeeze it) *C'mon! Just... SQUEEZE IT! (Squeeze It) *Behold! A Bop-It Master! Trivia * This is the second Bop It to have motion moves * Despite this, it is the first Bop It where it is possible to have a move without 'it' at the end * Squeeze It starts coming in at around 20-30 points * One can erase all the stored moves by rolling twice on the star * Squeeze It is used to activate it * The Demo batteries still let the game function normally. * In the test mode, there's a sound file in the English version on which it says "My batteries are running low." However, when the battery becomes low, the sensor won't pick it up to play the voice clip. * Only 10 custom moves can be saved, but save the 10th spot for "Extra Custom Moves". Category:Games